


Io Saturnalia!

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Dies Natalis Solis Invicti, Festivals, Gifts, M/M, Ritual, Sacrifices, Saturnalia, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Time Travel, Winter Solstice, ancient rome au, meeting gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 12: TraditionsFinally, Alex gets to experience the city of Rome with Valerius, and take part in sacrifices and rituals for the new year before he returns to his own time.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Tim Key/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Kudos: 6





	Io Saturnalia!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nesciunt quando amicus tuus adventurus sit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957077) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> Written for the prompt, 'traditions', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

Alex had not expected to find himself standing in a temple with so much gold leaf. Nor had he expected to be part of the sacrifices. But there he stood, on this, the _Dies Natalis Solis Invicti_ , besides the Emperor of Rome, leading the great final offering ceremony to end out the Saturnalia festivities. 

Alex hadn't expected it to be joyful either, but it was. This was all about the renewal of light and the coming new year, and it seemed that people being happy about a new year was still true two thousand years ago. Some things never change. 

Alex kept an eye on the litany he had been given, following the flow of the rite as people processed in and out and music soared all through the temple. It was an indescribable feeling to see a temple like this actually being used. So much of its architecture made sense now that he could see why it had been built that way. 

He was glad he'd been given a woollen toga, because the day had been frosty indeed. It came down just long enough to keep his ankles warm from the cold air coming into the temple behind him. 

"Alex, please, make your sacrifice," Valerius said, touching his arm gently.

"I have the wheat, yes?" Alex said.

"Yes, proceed to the altar and perform the sacrifice. It is but one of many offerings today, but pray with a pious heart and the gods will hear you," Valerius said.

"Yes, of course," Alex said, determined to do his best. He stepped forward, and beckoned to the slaves carrying wheat in great baskets. "Bring forth the fruits of Sol's warm light! The grains that have sustained us through another winter! The gift from Sol Himself to us, His people." 

A priest led a solar hymn as the offerings were brought forward. Alex stopped at the basin before the altar to wash his hands one more time before he took the baskets from the slaves and lifted them onto the altar, which was already filled with meat and bread, libations of wine, and a lot of incense and lamps. He performed an _adoratio_ , greeting the gods with a kiss blown from his right hand, before he approached the altar. 

"Hail to you, Sol Invictus, Unconquerable Sun, Bright Light, Beautiful One, Golden Lord who shines upon Your Empire, we ask that you look kindly upon us this coming year as you have looked kindly upon us before. Remember the sacrifices that filled your altar at the last festival, and accept these sacrifices that we bring you now. This wheat is for you, Sol Augustus, that it may please you and bring us your blessings for the year to come. Remember us as we sacrifice to you this day," Alex said, reading the words a little slowly so he got them all correct. 

The air suddenly grew warm around him as he took a handful of wheat and threw it onto the fire at the centre of the altar, watching the smoke rise up to the god, taking the offering out of profane use. Alex closed his eyes for a moment, feeling what felt like a pair of warm soft wings folding around him as the frankincense surrounded him. 

The sensation lasted for a few moments before Alex felt his sacrifice had been accepted and retreated to Valerius' side. 

"You felt the wings, didn't you?" Valerius murmured as another sacrifice was brought forth.

Alex nodded. "Was that Sol?" 

"Yes. He must like you very much. Be thankful for His blessings. You will never fail while He is taking care of you. He is, after all, the Unconquerable Sun," Valerius said.

"That is very true, yes. I am very grateful for His blessings," Alex said, and he knew, in his heart, that he wasn't just saying that for once. 

Valerius reached for Alex's hand then as a pair of goats were brought forward. Alex smiled, glad he got to experience a Roman sacrifice. Even if it did get a little bloody. 

* * *

A public feast was planned for the evening, using the sacrifices given to Sol that had not been burnt. But that was for later. For now, Alex and Valerius simply sat in a courtyard together, enjoying the warmth that had finally showed up.

"I hope this isn't your last day here, my friend. I am not ready to let you go yet," Valerius said.

"I hope it isn't either. There's so much of the city I haven't seen yet," Alex said.

"And, of course, Mercurius would bring you after the 17th, so you have missed the joy of the first day of Saturnalia. But I won't let you go home empty-handed. I had this made for you, to keep you safe," Valerius said.

Alex looked at the small gold ring Valerius held in his hand. It was unadorned save for a ruby, with intricate carvings on the band. 

"You had this made for me? But I thought the gifts weren't meant to be like this, this feels too much, Valerius," Alex said.

"You are not my slave, so there is no need for reversal. You are simply my friend, and I gift this to you. It has been blessed in Saturnus's temple, and in Mercurius' temple, and in Sol's temple, with as many sacrifices as I can offer to ensure your protection and prosperity when you return to your world. It is the only gift I wanted to give you," Valerius said.

"Then I can do nothing but accept it with joy. I will never forget you, Valerius," Alex said.

"And I will never forget you, my friend, I will make sure of that. I will find a way to leave my legacy in Britannia, so that you might see me again," Valerius said. "It has been a long time since Rome set foot in Britannia, and it seems the best place for Mercurius' golden temple that I promised Him for bringing you to me. You shall see me again in your world, I promise you that. You may have to go back, but I will always be there in your world too, watching over you," Valerius said.

* * *

Alex, it turned out, did not in fact have to go home that evening. Indeed, Mercury did not give him any sort of ultimatum, save that he could not stay forever, so Alex stayed for another week and a bit, giving himself time to find a gift for Valerius, as well as see in the new year.

But it wasn't the busy-ness of seeing everything that Alex loved the most. It was simply the quiet times with Valerius, or catching up with Antimius, the doctor who'd treated him when he fell from the sky and looked like his best friend Tim Key. They were still best friends, it seemed, and the three of them spent long days together, feasting and bathing and enjoying each other's company.

Antimius found him just before the new year's rituals kicked off, and pulled him aside, pressing something into his hand. 

"A small gift from a doctor. May you always be healthy and not fall from the sky again," Antimius said, and he spoke with the same mix of concern and teasing that Tim would have used.

"Thank you, Antimius, I will always treasure it," Alex said. He could feel the wings and the staff, and had a fair idea of what it was: a pendant for Aesculapius, the god of healing and medicine. 

Antimius smiled at him as he cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "The blessings of the gods go with you. Keep the Pax Romana."

"I will, I promise," Alex said, even if he didn't really know how. 

"Good! Then let's go celebrate the new year. Ianus beckons, as one door closes, another opens! Come! Feasting awaits!" Antimius said as he took his hand and pulled him over towards the temple of Iupiter Optimi Maximi Capitolini.

* * *

Alex didn't return to Mercury's temple until the third day of the new year, when he'd finally recovered from all the new years celebrations and festivals. There had been a lot of feasting, and a lot of sex, but he felt he'd stayed long enough, and it was time to go home. After all, he did miss his family very much, and he wanted to see them again. 

Goodbyes this time took a lot longer, and Alex felt them keenly, not wanting to leave his new friends. But at least he had their gifts, and Valerius' promise to build a temple to Mercury in Britain that he would be able to see. Alex had no idea if that would be possible, but he was willing to find out, and the only way to know for sure was to return to his world and see if a new temple had appeared. 

Mercury's statue was lit up quite brightly tonight, Alex noticed, as he stood before the god. He touched the statue gently, performing an _adoratio_ because it felt appropriate. 

"Alright, Mercury, you can take me home now," Alex said.

If Alex had been expecting conversation, there was none, just a bright flash, and then nothing, until Alex was back in the woods again, Loki rubbing up against his legs as if she'd missed him. Mercury was standing there, handing him the leash.

"Got what you wanted out of that visit, then?" Mercury said.

"Yes, yes, definitely. It's going to change things permanently, isn't it? Like, if he goes and builds a temple here that wouldn't have been here otherwise?" Alex said, 

"Yes, that's the way with these storms, sometimes things happen that might not happen otherwise. There are millions of parallel universes out there, Alex. This is just one way those threads get knotted together in new ways. Every choice makes a new thread. Valerius will just create another one. This is how things work. You haven't done a bad thing. It's just the nature of humans to create threads in the universe and bring them together. So I guess you'd better go see if there's a new temple to see, hadn't you?" Mercury said.

Alex wasn't sure much of any of that had made sense to him, but he was willing to go with it. "I will, yes, definitely. Thank you, Mercury."

"Just leave a sacrifice of wine and lamb here and we're even, yeah?" Mercury said. "You definitely know how to do that now, so no excuses, you hear?"

Alex smiled. "I'll get right on it, okay?"

"Good boy. Now, run along home, I've got work to do," Mercury said, and disappeared into the air.

The air felt colder then, once the god had disappeared. Loki seemed a little subdued, but it didn't last as she started sniffing things, almost forcing him to leave the little shrine. 

"Alright, alright, we're going home, come on then," Alex said, letting the dog walk back down the path. "Now how do I explain to Rachel that I'm taking wine and meat out to the forest to leave them for a god?"

That thought stayed with him until he got home. And he still didn't have an answer. But he definitely went to look up Roman temples in Britain. Just in case. 


End file.
